It Changes Whose the Good Or The Bad
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This is my own version of a combine fiction of Changes and The Good In the Bad by Bornthisway201f. There will be werewolves, witches, hunters and original music plus Hollywood reference and FABERRY SLASH. Names of Supernaturals from Vampire Diaries and Academy. Music from me and Fefe Dobson.
1. The Future 2016

_IT changes whose the Good or the bad_

_By_

_TheOCRayne15_

_Part One_

_**Fall 2016**_

_**Part one**_

_**When you look at this small Jewish Brunette girl whose breaktrhough was the reboot of Funny Girl on Broadway, something is different and when you see her girlfriend with pink streaks in her hair entwined with her blond she's not who you think she is. **_

_**Quinn Fabray went from ruling the social structure in high school to becoming part of the hottest rock band in the nation. Rachel Berry not only is the biggest thing on Broadway but she's up for the running in the movie, "Make You Feel My love." It's hard for her to still get over the fact of how Finn went crazy and had to be stopped.**_

_**Quinn Fabray is a werewolf and so is her whole group they signed to a label in 2014 then put together there first album with lot of buzz to back them up. They have been also asked to do an updated version of the song, "Haunted in my head." **_

_**Rachel was up for best pop vocal song for Get Ir Right, she's also nominated for best collabration with Twisted Directions for Loser Like Me, Song and record of the year for Get It right. Twisted Direction was up for Grammys including Record, Album and Song of the year as well as Best New Artist **_

_**Before the gliz and the glamour all they were so just another couple curling up in bed as Rachel fling the alarm clock againt the wall with her magic. Quinn remind her, half asleep...**_

_**"You're going to have to pay for that..." Quinn said and Rachel nodded her head then replied, "It was worth it." The Diva knew that her finace being a Werewolf was going to extremely horny as well as irritable for the next three nights since it will be time for the full moon. **_

_**"Can you believe it's tonight?" Quinn asked and Rachel was still amazed of the hype Twisted as well as gotten. "I can't, even when I won my first Tony, I had to pinch myself many times and you whispering how not to burn the winner alive if they beat me." Rachel reminded Quinn and the blonde reminded her that if she couldn't eat the person who beats her Rachel then the Diva can't set the victor on fire. **_

_**Five years ago...**_

_**It all start with a mystery invitation. **_


	2. The inviation and Take Me Away

_IT changes whose the Good or the bad_

_By_

_TheOCRayne15_

_Part Two_

_Author's Note:_

_The first song is from FEFE DOBSON and it's called Take Me Away_

_**Fall 2011**_

_Quinn Fabray had a secret life which she was now ready to let everyone know about. She had told all the Gleeks to meet her at the V.I.P. club for an all ages shows._

_This led to the first question, how did Quinn get to Cleveland where the club was at? Santana, Brittany were the first ones to get there then Kurt, Finn and Rachel followed by Mecedres, Tina and then MIke. Absent from the all the fun was Blaine who had a family event and Sam who had moved. _

_"I could never see Quinn coming here." Finn said and Rachel responded, "I agree with that." "How did Juno get here?" Santana asked and Brittany commented, "This place is like really awesome and they have a D.J. Dance with me." Brittany draged Santana to the floor and Meceres commented, "If Puck could see that..." _

_"I don't even want to guess what he were say." Rachel said out loud and Kurt added, "Why did Quinn bring us here?" _

_Quinn was watching through a television in the back of dressing room as Elizabeth her bassist walked up to her. _

_"Relax Q..." Liz said and then her drummer came who wrapped her arms around her. _

_"Stop worrying babe." Danielle told her and gave her a kiss on the neck as the Gultarist Luther said the same thing. _

_"Your right guys. Let's put our hands in..." Quinn said and then they there pre-show chant. _

_"Take a left, Take a Right..." They all said and Eliabeth yelled, "What direction?" Everyone screamed, "Twisted!" _

_So the show was beginning and the person announce the first band named Twisted Directions which made the Glee club pauses. They recongize the back of Quinn's on the stage and then they a Gulitar rift began..._

_. Quinn Sings:_

_I..was waiting all my life to know you_

_(all about you)_

_And now..I'm staring in your eyes ocean blue_

_(I'm all about you)_

_The Gleek were in shock when everyone saw Quinn at lead. _

_Quinn Sings:_

_And in our minds, it comes so easily_

_But theres a feeling comin over me_

_I want to show you, _

_But theres nowhere we can really be free_

_Everybody's watchin'_

_Wouldn't it be good if we could be together_

_Elizabeth and Quinn Sings:_

_Take me away, _

_Take me far away from here_

_I will run with you_

_Don't be afraid_

_Navigate and I will steer_

_Into the sun, we will run_

_**Quinn Sings:**_

_I try...to remember when I was just a child_

_(In my roo-oom)_

_And my...imagination used to run wild_

_(I never knee-ew)_

_Then nothing ever as it seems to be_

_When a dream collides with our reality_

_**Quinn Sings to Rachel: **_

_It should be easy when two people love each other truly_

_Everybody's talkin'_

_**Quinn turned to Danielle to sing the next part: **_

_Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us..._

_Take me away, _

_Take me far away from here_

_I will run with you_

_**Quin sings back to the crowd:**_

_Don't be afraid (afraid)_

_Navigate and I will steer_

_Into the sun, we will run..._

_We, will run._

_Whoooaaa whoa whoa whoa_

_We, will run._

_Oh yeah yeah yeaah_

_Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us_

_Wouldn't it be good if we could be together..._

_Quinn then walks to Danielle then grabs her hair and engages in the earth shattering kiss as New Directions are stunned. _

_Quinn sings:_

_TAKE ME AWAY!_

_Take me away, (take me away)_

_Take me far away from here_

_I will run with you_

_Don't be afraid (Don't..Be..Afraid)_

_Navigate and I will steer_

_Into the sun, we will run..._

_Run, whoa whoa whooaa_

_I will run with you wherever you go _

_Don't be afraid _

_Let's runaway and I will steer_

_Into the sun, we will run._

_The gang didn't know whether they should clapped or just stay there with there mouths opened and so they joined everyone. The started into the next song.. _


	3. Bad Boyfriend

_IT changes whose the Good or the bad_

_By_

_TheOCRayne15_

_Part Three_

_Author's Notes:_

_This song is written by me called Bad Boyfriend_

_They started into the next song.. Quinn hopped around a couple times as the music started and looked directly at Finn. _

_Quinn Sings:_  
><em>Your a bad boyfriend...<em>

_I know that. _

_You're a bad boyfriend..._

_Quinn motion to the crowd and they sang with her:_

_Low down stinking rat. _

_Quinn Sings:_  
><em>I twisted myself up. <em>

_Didn't have to guts to leave me. _

_Walk away in peace. _

_Never been so dumb. _

_I wish..._

_I could..._

_Kiss the girl you wanted..._

_I wish..._

_I did..._

_And take her away..._

_today..._

_You weren't be fooling..._

_You're a bad boyfriend..._

_I know that..._

_You're a bad boyfriend _

_Quinn motion to the crowd and they sang..._

_Low Down Stinking Rat..._

_Quinn SIngs:_

_I wash my mouth out..._

_Every time..._

_I kissed you with my tongue..._

_Now that..._

_I'm done..._

_I'm dating the drummer..._

_I'm now a different girl then I was before the Summer..._

_Elizabeth rips up with a very appealing solo and then she rocks up with the crowd in front of her as she's helped on the bar. _

_Quinn was in the crowd and clapped along with everyone as it seems they have a great amount of fans... "My name is Quinn Fabray and we are Twisted Direction Bitches. I want you to scream this song out!" _

_Quinn Sings:_  
><em>Your a bad boyfriend...<em>

_I know that. _

_You're a bad boyfriend..._

_Quinn motion to the crowd and they sang with her:_

_Low down stinking rat. _

_When they say you date your father. _

_Then you fine yourself like your mother._

_Run away and don't look back. _

_Quinn motions her finger for it to be small and Sings: _

_It's really that small a little known fact._

_Quinn Sings:_  
><em>Your a bad boyfriend...<em>

_I know that. _

_You're a bad boyfriend..._

_Quinn motion to the crowd and they sang with her:_

_Low down stinking rat. _

_She sang that chorus a few more times without music. _

_Quinn made her way to the stage and got a drink of water. Everyone was confused on who was the song Bad Boyfriend about it and didn't know if it was Finn, Sam or Puck. _


End file.
